


El canto de los muertos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pasos. Un ruido sordo, amortiguado por el crujido de demasiadas hojas muertas.Pasos donde podía oír su nombre, en un silbido siniestro que anunciaba un destino ineluctable.Pasos.





	El canto de los muertos

**El canto de los muertos**

_Pasos. Un ruido sordo, amortiguado por el crujido de demasiadas hojas muertas._

_Pasos donde podía oír su nombre, en un silbido siniestro que anunciaba un destino ineluctable._

_Pasos._

“Ron, es una noche como todas, ¡no seas ridículo!” Hermione no tenía paciencia, y Harry no pudo evitar de sonreír. Su mejor amigo odiaba Halloween, y lo sabía muy bien.

Por algunas razones él, que había crecido con la consciencia que brujas, licántropos y vampiros eran reales, tenía más miedo que Hermione o él, por quienes de niños Halloween sólo significaba caramelos y divertimiento.

“No soy ridículo, Hermione. No tienes idea de las historias que me contaban Fred y George cuando estaba niño. De medianoche entre Halloween y Todos los Santos, los muertos vuelven a vivir, ¡todos lo saben!” contestó, seguro.

Mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo, y Hermione trataba de mostrarle cuanto fuera ilógica la afirmación de Ron, Harry se alejó con la mente.

Muertos que vuelven en vida... si sólo estuviera verdad. Sabía qué las palabras de su amigo tendrían que haberlo asustado, pero la muerte había reclamado demasiadas víctimas entre sus afectos para que él no tuviera gana de ver esa superstición realizarse.

Sus padres, Sirius... todos los que tendrían que haberle dado amor estaban enterrados tres metros bajo tierra, y él sólo podía maldecir la mala suerte para lo que le había reservado.

No le interesaba que fueran zombis o no. Habría dado lo que fuera para que los cuentos de Frey y George, nacidos sólo para burlarse de su hermano menor, fueran realidad.

~

Era noche. Harry podía sentir el viento violento en el aire. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana a lado de su cama, impidiéndole de dormir.

Suspirando, se sentó en la cama, tomando el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Tenía intención de leerlo hasta que finalmente no se hubiera dormido.

Sin embargo, Halloween tenía otros planes por él.

_Harry..._

Su cabeza se giró rápida, atraída por el silbido.

Pensó de haber enloquecido, luego se acuerdo que la última vez que había oído una voz había acabado en la Cámara de los Secretos luchando contra a un basilisco.

_Harry…_

Se oyó otra vez.

No era la misma voz que había oído cuatro años atrás, no pertenecía a una serpiente. Era siseada, pero segura. Era firme. Y malditamente familiar.

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. El cielo tenía colores inciertos, una mezcla del negro de la noche y el rojo vivo del fuego. Los árboles se perfilaban en la oscuridad como si fueran su amos incuestionables, desnudos y espeluznantes.

_Harry..._

Su innata curiosidad, la que le pesaba encima como una maldición, tomó el control. Sacado el Manto de la Invisibilidad, se dirigió afuera del dormitorio.

Salió de la puerta de Hogwarts, no sin inseguridades. No sabía dónde estuviera yendo, pero sentía dentro de sí la absurda gana de descubrir la origen de esa llamada, como si no pudiera evitar de ir a su encuentro.

Caminó hacia el bosque prohibido como un autómata, cuando oyó otra vez la voz. Se adentró entre los árboles desnudos, como si quisiera llegar al punto de origen del bosque, el punto donde se originaba su vida, su aliento.

Porque no había vida a su alrededor en ese momento. Y tampoco en esa voz.

“Harry.”

Había cambiado. Estaba muy cerca.

Se quitó la manta para ser visible, y se giró. Perdió el aliento mientras trataba de desenredar la mirada de esos troncos, todos horriblemente iguales.

“Hola, Harry.” la voz llegó de detrás de él, claramente, pero por algunas razones el chico estaba reacio a girarse.

Ya no era un suave susurro regalado al viento, sobre que pudiera fantasear. Era real, tangible, un poco gutural. Y, sobre todo, Harry sabía bien a quien perteneciera.

Se giró muy despacio, tragando unas veces.

La cara que se presentó frente a él, no era la que se esperaba de ver.

Era _Sirius_. Pero no era el Sirius Black de quien había tenido que despedirse menos que cinco meses atrás.

Su cara estaba tan retorcida que parecía llevar una máscara, una de las típicas de la noche de Halloween. Los brazos, cubiertos sólo por una camiseta rasgada, estaban cubiertas de goteos rojos. Sangre.

No, ese no era su Sirius.

“Eres... ¿eres un fantasma?” le preguntó, en baja voz. El hombre rio, una risa siniestra, muy lejos del ladrido normal. Golpeó violentamente la mano contra el tronco de un árbol, dejando un sensible agujero. Harry tembló frente a la falta de naturalidad de ese gesto.

“¿Un fantasma podría hacer esto?” preguntó, siseando. Se acercó despacio, preocupándose que cada paso resonara, como en una sinfonía fúnebre.

“¿Qué haces aquí? Estás muerto.” insistió el chico, retrocediendo instintivamente. Sirius hizo una mueca, que deformó más los rasgos de la cara, pálida como a un...

 _...como a un cadáver,_ se dijo Harry.

“Tu tendencia a decir lo obvio me da escalofríos, Harry.” el padrino se burló de él, riendo bajo. “Pero tendrías que saber lo que hago aquí.”

El chico llevó pronto la mano a la varita, seguro que iba a servirle.

“No tengo idea de la razón porque estás aquí, Sirius.” le hizo notar, con falta de aire por el puro horror.

“Yo tampoco sé exactamente lo que hago aquí. Ni lo que hacen _ellos_ aquí.” de detrás un árbol, aparecieron Lily y James, que se pusieron a lado del viejo amigo.

Harry se sintió como si acabaran de aturdirlo. Las rodillas cedieron, y cayó al suelo, apretando las manos en las hojas chirriantes.

Sus padres y su padrino, las personas que más amaba y más le extrañaban, estaban en frente a él.

Cadavéres que caminaban, cadáveres que llevaban todas las marcas de la muerte.

Las caras que tendrían que haber sido tan parecidas a la suya, estaban marcadas por la defunción tanto como la de Sirius.

“Hola, mi niño.” le dijo su madre. La voz suave mascaraba un sonido áspero, malvado. Irreal. Harry cerró los ojos unos segundo, esperando de no verlos más en cuanto abiertos de vuelta.

Esperanzas vanas, como se demostró cuando los vio frente a él, más y más cercas.

“Estamos aquí porque oímos tu voz, esta noche. Estamos aquí porque nos levantamos por los ataúdes, porque cavamos la tierra a manos limpias.” el tono del padre era de acusación, mientras le mostraba la mano cubierta de tierra negruzca.

“Deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas, Harry. Podría hacerse realidad.” Sirius estaba travieso, como su ahijado nunca lo había visto. En ese momento, los pensamientos se solapaban en su mente, sin que tuviera éxito de entender como desenredarlos.

Hizo lo única que le diera tiempo de pensar: se escapó.

_¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

Las voces de los tres se solapaban, casi melodiosas, como en el canto de un velatorio.

El suyo.

“Morimos por tu culpa, ¡Harry! ¡Para proteger a ti y estúpida vida! Deberías habernos dejado descansar, pero tu egoísmo no se para, ¿verdad?” gritó Lily, en voz más y más aguda. Harry se secó rápido una lágrima de la cara, mientras trataba de convencerse que esos no eran sus padres y eso no era Sirius, sino envolturas que contenían el rencor de la muerte.

“¡No sois reales!” gritó con todo el aliento que tenía, todavía corriendo.

Improvisamente, chocó contra un galibo sólido, que identificó con su padrino. Él le cogió una muñeca, echándolo violentamente contra un árbol.

“Si no fuera real, no podría hacer nada de esto.” siseó, hundiendo las uñas en la frágil carne del brazo. Harry rechinó los dientes, esforzándose de no gritar. Estaba en una situación alucinante e irreal, pero parte de su orgullo lo había seguido en su loca aventura.

“Serás carne y huesos, pero no eres mi padrino.” contestó, con coraje.

Sirius rio otra vez, mientras echaba un vistazo atrás, mirando la llegada de Lily y James.

“Somos nosotros, Harry, querido.” le dijo la madre, jugando con sus emociones en un torbellino macabro de imágenes que su aspecto evocaba.

Harry cerró los ojos, focalizándose en la fotografía que Hagrid había metido en el álbum que le había regalado al final del primer año.

Esas caras gentiles, esos rasgos que expresaban amor. Todo le parecía tan lejos en ese momento, en ese maldito bosque, en compañía de los, tenía que admitirlo, sólo eran vulgares zombis.

Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, y la esperanza volvió en él.

La bóveda que hasta unos minutos antes estaba más negro de la misma oscuridad, empezaba a aclararse. No estaba muy aseguradora, sólo servía a dar sombras más espeluznantes a los árboles, pero eligió de tomarla como la señal que su pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar.

Aprovechando de la distracción del padrino, que había dirigido la mirada en la misma dirección, volvió a correr. Sabía de no poder ser más rápido que ellos, pues eligió de ocultarse, tumbándose detrás de las raíces inmensas de un roble. Se puso de cuclillas, y esperó.

Pasos. Un ruido sordo, amortiguado por el crujido de demasiadas hojas muertas.

Pasos donde podía oír su nombre, en un silbido siniestro que anunciaba un destino ineluctable.

Pasos.

_Harry... Harry, ven a nosotros. Fuiste tú que nos llamó, y ahora vamos a quedarnos juntos. Para la eternidad._

Cantaban acompañados por la siniestra melodía del viento. Los vio acercarse más, las caras más hundidas, las ojeras más profundas. Su carne parecía descomponerse con cada segundo, dejando sitio sólo a los huesos y la sangre.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. La varita había caído mientras corría, pero estaba seguro que en esa coyuntura tampoco esa lo habría ayudado.

Lo encontraron, tirándolo bruscamente. En un momento fue rodeado por siniestras figuras de personas que tendría que haber amado, que había amado. Hasta ese momento.

Hasta que sus deseos no habían ganado contra la racionalidad, regalándole el infierno en la Tierra.

Ya no había tiempo de pensar. Su aspecto lo ayudó a reaccionar, a no tener piedad. Se agitaba, tratando de arañarlos, de golpearlos, de morderlos.

 _Están muertos, Harry. ¿Qué dolor crees de infligirle?_ se dijo, en un momento de pánico.

“Te escapaste de la muerte sólo porque encontró a nosotros antes, Harry, pero ahora no hay nadie de sacar adelante en tu lugar.” le siseó su padre al oído.

Harry frenó apenas el instinto de echarse a llorar, y cerró los ojos para prepararse al golpe final.

Improvisamente, un brillo naranjo inundó el bosque. Los árboles parecieron casi cobrar vida, dibujando figuras abstractas en el cielo, el paisaje a su alrededor se coloró en suaves colores pastel.

Su padrino soltó el agarre, girándose a mirar la esfera de fuego que había invadido el éter, y sus padres hicieron lo mismo.

Despacio, sin llamas, se transformaron en ceniza.

Ya no había carne, ya no había huesos, ya no había sangre. Todo lo que quedaba de su pesadilla era un cumulo inocuo de polvo grisáceo.

Respiró hondo unas veces, y cojeó hacia el colegio. Trató de apresurarse, porque le parecía todavía de oír una vaga eco de lamentos de esas almas en pena, tan definida de darle repelús.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta principal, encontró a Ron y a Hermione que lo esperaban, ambos con aire ansiado.

“Harry, ¿Dónde demonio fuiste? ¡Me has dado un buen susto!” le dijo su mejor amigo, bajando la voz en cuanto tuvo éxito de verlo bien.

La ropa estaba irremediablemente manchada de tierra y sangre, así como su cara, increíblemente pálida.

“Lo que es muerto, tiene que quedarse muerto.” murmuró el chico, en aire apagado. Los superó sin decir nada más, dirigiéndose hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Había algo que todavía lo espeluznaba, una sensación que no lo dejaba, aunque no pudiera entender que fuera. Improvisamente se paró, y el ruido desapareció.

Harry entendió.

Era él, ese ruido, era de algo tan natural, que desde aquel día iba a ser marca de su infierno.

Pasos.


End file.
